metalfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
A Scenery Of Loss
The winds of a dying dream, a tempest unveiled Once again arcane rain fell - cold, sorrowful and so frail O, those weeping times, all of my life's a lie An endless torrent of anguished tears o behold me cry The affliction of a stained creation becometh my tragedy Lachrymose is the light - touching the buried again O, this scenery of lost always present within me Afar into the obscure I wish I now could soar Even though he stole my pride - I stand above his lies Even though I ocean cried - and sailed them far and wide... ...my star shall ever shine Drifting endlessly deep in darkened streams The inharmonious looms In my doleful ocean lies the love I've lost... ...for heaven, my sorrow Devour my soul as I enter the dark and cold Fallen from heaven's domains - god's vengeance unfolds This scenery of loss, a ruined empire of dismay A pathway of decay leading afar and always astray Even though he stole my pride - I stand above his lies Even though I ocean cried - and sailed them far and wide... ...my star shall ever shine "Homage he has from all - but none from me: I batle it against his, as I battled in highest heaven - through all etrnity And the unfathomable gulfs of hades, and the interminable realms of space And the infinity of endless ages... all, all, will I dispute" Um Cenário de Devastação Os ventos de um sonho agonizante, uma tempestade não revelada Mais uma vez, a chuva arcana caiu - fria, dolorosa e tão frágil... Oh, aqueles tempos difíceis, tudo em minha vida é mentira Uma turbulência perpétua de angústia, oh compreenda o meu lamento A aflição de uma criação opaca se tornou a minha tragédia Lacrimosa é a luz - tocando o enterrado novamente Oh, este cenário de devastação sempre presente em mim Distante dentro do obscuro eu gostaria agora de poder voar Mesmo ele tendo roubado o meu orgulho - Eu piso sobre suas mentiras Mesmo eu tendo chorado um oceano - e navegado então para longe e distante... ...Minha estrela irá brilhar para sempre Arrastando-se para sempre fundo em correntezas escuras Os vultos opacos Em meu desolado oceano descansa o amor que eu perdi... ...para o céu, meu sofrimento Devore a minha alma assim que eu entrar na escuridão e no frio Caído dos domínios dos céus - Vingança extendida de Deus Este cenário de devastação, um império arruinado de fracasso Um caminho de decadência levando para longe e sempre sem rumo Mesmo ele tendo roubado o meu orgulho - Eu piso sobre suas mentiras Mesmo eu tendo chorado um oceano - e navegado então para longe e distante... ...Minha estrela irá brilhar para sempre "Homenageado ele foi por todos - mas não por mim: Eu luto contea ele, como lutei no alto dos céus - por toda a eternidade E nos imensuráveis golfos de Hades, e nos intermináveis confins do espaço E na infinidade de eras eternas... tudo, tudo eu irei disputar"